Bloody Rose: A Shadamy Story
by iheartbadboys14
Summary: Vampires aren't real. . . are they? When the drained corpse of the famous Sonic is discovered, what lengths will Shadow go to find the killer? What deadly secrets will unravel, and how will this strange green hedgehog twist his life and beliefs?
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Rose Ch.1: Why?

Crisp white snow fell lightly on the ground, blanketing the city buildings and streets.A pink figure dashed among the streets, focused on the cobalt blur in front of her. A blue hedgehog, in fact. Sonic panted heavily, speeding ahead of the pink figure behind him. To someone on the street, it would seem like a simple game of chase played by Amy Rose. No. It wasn't that at all. It was a run for life. Sonic's life.

He glanced behind him to see how close she had become. Her normally sparkling jade eyes had become a pulsating crimson filled with teeth were bared in a snarl, showing the one-inch fangs that protruding from her upper mouth. _Oh crap, _Sonic thought to himself. But that one glance costed him his life.

Hot breath stroked his neck as he turned around, and his body was flung to the ground with such force that a sickening crack rang through the night, followed by his piercing scream of pain. Curled in the dusty snow, he clutched his side, where his ribs had been demolished. The weight that was once upon him vanished, and he managed to sit up lightly to see his rose. Amy stood above him, but slightly back. Her lip was curled into a victorious smirk, but he saw pain flashing in her eyes. Her eyes held their fiery red color, and she spoke just a little higher than a whisper. "Why? Why did you lie to me? About _her." _She spat the word out with such venom it made him flinch.

"A-a-a-amy, what are tal-"

"You know! Don't sit there and lie to me again!"

Sharp claws scored a row of bleeding stripes on his leg, with him yowling in pain. _Oh my God. She saw me._ The words flashed in his mind.

"Do you know how much I loved you? How much I needed you? How much I depended on you to be there for me when I was down? I WAS NEVER CRUEL TO YOU!" Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. "Why do you think you was my idol? You never gave up on me, even if I got into one of the most retarded situations on Mobius." Her voice had lowered down, and tears ran like rivulets down her face."How could you?"

Sonic began to answer, but she was already down on the ground slashing at his body with claws. "DON"T LIE TO ME AGAIN!" she screamed, Her Gloves were already scarlet from the numerous wounds she had inflicted on him. His sides were ripped, and only the color red was visible below his waist. His voice had left him, and blood dribbled in a single rivulet down his mouth. She crawled over and bent his head, exposing his vunlrible throat, cradiling his head. His eyes widened in fear as she spoke the last words he would ever hear softly into his ear: "Why?"

Teeth tore open his throat, pouring the crimson liquid onto the snow until Amy placed a feverent kiss on his torn windpipe, d Sraining his body. He glanced toward his rose. Her muzzle was stained red, her eyes' equally red color faded down to their origanal jade. His eyes held their glittering emerald green color, before his head hung limply on her lap, eyes misted over in defeat and death.

Amy watched her ex-lover's life fade away, his aura glowing dimmer and dimmer, until it faded away. Excess blood pooled around his body, staining his cobalt fur a sickly dark red. She wiped away the beginning of her tears away with her glove, which only led to smearing his blood on her face. She backed away slowly on her hands and lifeless body still pumped out blood, but no life force surged behind it. _Remember what he done to you,_ she thought. _Remember what he said. That you were his only love. He got what he deserved._ It was seared into her memory, never to be forgotten for the rest of her existence.

(*Flashback*)

"Sonic! Where are you?" Amy called out playfully, peering into each of the rooms in their house. Yes, Their house. She smiled to herself. It was a fantasy to her, and on their 1st anniversary, she had been ready to take him out on a lovely dinner, to the movies, and go see the football game. Her keen ears were twitching around, picking up the faintest sound. Him. Talking with...Sally? Confused, she leaned forward, catching onto their conversation.

"Are you sure Amy won't come?"

"I promise, Sally. I told her to wait for me at the diner."

"Thank goodness! Now you and me can finally have some time without her,"

"I love you Sally,"

"I love you too."

Amy dashed out, tears streaming out of her eyes, which started to lose their color. No longer a jade, but crimson.

(*Flashback Over*)

Rising from her spot, she dusted off the light sprinkling of snow that covered her body. Taking one last glance, she spoke to the Blue hedgehog's inanimate body one word: "Why?" She trudged off, with two gazes boring into her, misted and crimson.

**I lurves how dis is going so far! i wrote down like, 13 chapters, but now i must edit them all! Dun dun DUHNNNN! :) I'm also working on Crimson Moon, RandomnessClan, ( a warriors fanfic for warrior luvas) The Beast Within, and Black Wings Stole my Heart (another warrior fanfic). Tell me wat you think. If u haven't noticed, I a Sonamy hater. Guess who has the crimson gaze? 50 awesome bucks for whoever answers it right first! Byzes!**

** ~iheartbadboys14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I had the next chappie written, but then I erased it cause I though it was too mushy/fast. Thank u to all my reviewers. Instead of 50 awesomebucks, you may have Shadow the Hedgehog plushies! *throws plushies to reviewers* Now onto the chappie!**

Bloody Rose Chapter 2: Comfort

Her mind flowed as fast as her tears._ I can't belive I killed him! _she cried out in her head over and over again. Her jade eyes followed her trudging feet, her head slumped. Snow began to stick onto her snug jacket and onto her short pink quills. Small indentions buried themselves into the quickly-amassing snow, marks where her teardrops had fallen. Her feet led on until she directed her gaze to in front of her.

1299 Silvera Street.

Gratefully, her feet continued to go across the trimmed lawn and onto the cherry-red porch. _Please be here_, she prayed as she knocked the elaborate knocker. All she wanted was some comfort and a warm shower. _Please be here_.

The door swung open and a very cross bat was came into Amy's view. Her milky white fur and sun-tannned skin was graced in a loose silk dress. Her expression changed into worry and concern at the state of being of her friend. "Ohmigod, Amy, are you okay? What happened? Come in and sit, I'l get you something to wipe off with." Amy nodded gratefully and stepped inside. Knuckles was lounging on the leather sofa on her right, iPod in hand and headphones on, eyes closed and head bobbing to some type of music. He apparntly heard the door slam behind the young vamphog and his eyes snapped open.

"Amy! Are you all right?"

"Fine, more or less,"

Tears began to leak out of the pink hedgehog's eyes and felt Knuckles come and wrap a comforting arm around her mid section. "Come on, sit down and tell me and Rouge everything." he coaxed as he led her towards a leather chair sitting across from the sofa, seperated by an oak table littered with an assorsment of items. She plopped down gratefully as Rouge came back from the kitchen, holding a towel in one hand, three margarita glasses and a blood packet balanced in the other. Clearing a space onto the messy table, she laid out the glasses and handed Amy the hand towel.

"I didn't know if you fed enough, so..."

"Yes, but for a terrible reason."

Amy began to tell the duo of what had happened, from hearing Sonic and Sally to leaving his drained body alone in the alley. Rouge shook her head in disapproval at Sonic and Amy's actions.

"You know that threatens our existince. I mean, I know what he done was wrong, but still. That could lead to the destruction of our coven."

"I know, I know. Do you think he truly ever loved me?"

"No. I could see it on his face."

"Do you ever think I might meet someone who isn't a traitor, like Knuckles? I know he's mortal, but still. And don't even suggest that fool."

"Never! I know you'll find someone. Eventually. It's not like you don't have time to spare."

Amy gave a humourless laugh and stood up. "Thank you. I better get home now, before the sun comes up." She gave her vampiric friend a hug and grinned at Knuckles. "Promise to see me soon?"

"Sure Ames."

She went towards the door and turned around. Rouge's and Knuckle's relationship was true love. _I wish I could find someone half-decent like Knuckles._ She headed out the door, heading home to pack.

Shadow stood rigidly still, sticking to the inky black shadows, perfectly camoflauged. Watching Amy walk away, he let out a small sigh, forgetting for a moment what had happened. _She's so beautiful, but she never sees anyone except for that faker_. He turned his head downwards and caught sight of Sonic's lifeless body, and he remembered what he had saw. Amy tackling him, slashing at him with unnaturally sharp claws, and her words left an impact on him. '_Why? Why did you lie to me? About _her?' Who was her?

He guessed it would probably be Sally, since that was the only other girl Sonic had shown any interest , the only girl actually, since he had hardly tried to keep his end of the relationship with Amy.

Amy.

_Was that why she...killed him?_ It was hard to imagine his rose hurting her beloved hero, but killing him? Then again she wasn't exactly the one he had fallen for years ago.

He decided to follow, even though it might mean her killing him as well. He dashed away from his current spot, leaving Sonic's corpse behind him.

"Miss Amy? Where are you?" a lonely voice called out. A creamy rabbit stepped into the light of a lone streetlamp, scanning the area for more tracks. Amy had stopped by her house a while ago and never returned so far, which worried young Cream. Her friend's tracks were light despite the snow.

"Aha! There they are!" Cream cried out happily, followed the newfound tracks into a dimly lit alley. Not being able to see anywhere, she merely stumbled around calling out Amy's name. "Miss Amy? Miss Amy? Are yo-" Her calls were cut off as she tripped over...something furry. She felt around on the snowy ground before finally grasping fur, the dim light showing its cobalt color, but mixed with crimson. "S-S-Sonic? Are you alr-r-r-right?" she stuttered weakly.

Suddenly remembering the flashlight she had stowed away in her dress pocket, she pulled it out and flicked it on.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Poor Cream. She so gonna be scarred after this. Hmm...that might be a good idea for the story. Hmm... Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but in April, I'll be able to update more. R&R! P.S., I decided the Cream thing should be put in for added affect. And also, I plan on publishing **_**The Beast Within**_** and **_**Stiched Up**_** too, with mah OC's Venom and Lanturr. For horror/romance/weird story lovers.**

**Venom: DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! iheartbadboys14 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, only me & Lanturr! (read **_**A Beast Within**_** for her background/data)**

**Lanturr: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**~iheartbadboys14**


End file.
